


夜园 第二十七章 他喜欢你吗

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 38





	夜园 第二十七章 他喜欢你吗

高夜扭过他的脸，在卢比的注视下和他接吻。纪秋仰着面孔，有些害羞。每次高夜这么吻他，他都像灵魂被洗涤了一样，全身麻酥酥的，每个毛孔都张开来，接受神的爱抚。

高夜亲了他很久，夜深了，男人把他连猫一起抱起来，放到床上。

高夜亲了他一下。

纪秋眨着眼睛：“想干嘛？”

高夜小声地：“不干嘛啊。”

男人慢慢把他放倒，纪秋笑吟吟地：“那要干嘛？”

高夜憋得脸红：“做爱啊……”

纪秋噗嗤一笑，卢比飞窜出他怀里。

高夜把他衣服脱了扔床下。

“你好流氓啊……”

“还有更流氓的要不要？”

纪秋点头笑：“要要要。”

两人住在这里，一直很少有人来访，高夜也不怎么带他出门。两人约会，不是在学校，就是在家里，渐渐成了个私密的小世界。

……

那天高夜还没给他打过电话，往日不论如何，高夜都会给他打个电话道晚安的。

纪秋迷迷糊糊睡着，拿起手机看，还没有晚安。他感觉自己快到发情期了，哆嗦着往床头柜里找抑制剂。柜子里润滑剂、套子、护手霜一大堆东西噼里啪啦掉了一地，就是没有抑制剂。对了，自从和高夜在一起，他就没用过抑制剂啊！

他忽然惊醒过来。

以往高夜都计算着他的日子，每次都会陪他安全度过才走。这次呢，他的发情期毫无预兆提前，高夜又不在。他勉强捡起地上的手机，给高夜打了个电话。猫在窗台上叫，他身体发抖，慢慢感觉一波又一波的浪潮冲袭着自己。

快点接，快点接啊。

打不通。

高夜根本不在。

发情期来得迅猛，才过了一刻，他就已经出汗了。皮肤变得灼烫，呼吸急促，怎么躺都不舒服。他在床上辗转反侧，想睡睡不着，醒着又难受。再过一刻，他就变得渴望。脱了身上的衣服，想着高夜磨蹭着被子。也许靠着自己，也能行的。就这样一分钟一分钟地熬着，好像没有尽头似的。

过了一个小时，他哆嗦着跌下床来，不行，他真的不行。这样下去，附近的Alpha都会闯进来的。他爬到窗边，下了狠劲把窗关死，又去锁了门。上床后，身下的床褥已经汗湿了一层。

纪秋不知道是怎么熬过那一晚的，没有抑制剂，没有高夜，封闭的房间里只有失去意识的Omega，扑棱叫着的猫，还有一室甜齁的信息素味。

……

而高夜连夜打车到了公寓，撞了好几次门没开，连忙输入密码锁。打开门的那瞬，高夜惊呆在了那里。房间的味道冲得刺鼻，光裸的Omega如艳尸一般躺在床上，身下的床单一滩一滩污浊的液体，房间一片狼藉，吓傻了的猫蜷缩在沙发底下凄惨地叫。

高夜的心都被攥紧了。


End file.
